


Kiss with a Fist

by Kittie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Fighting to Sex, Gabriel Gives, Humilation, Jack Receives, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, fuck buddies, pre fall, there is no heat/rut in this fic, with protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: They fight.They fuck.But Jack wants more.





	1. Kiss with a Fist

The tang of blood in his mouth is nothing in the grand scheme of things. His head throbs where he’s hit the mat too hard, arm bent in an odd angle as he’s pressed against the cool plastic. He’s trapped, pushed into a position he can’t break free of. His mind flies through scenarios that could see him free but none of them can work, not with the way Gabriel has him pinned. Jack’s chest is flush against the mat, knees under him in an embarrassing mating presentation display.

“Submit,” Gabriel’s voice growls above him, the tone borderlines arousal that mirrors the own need in his veins. There’s nothing like a fight to get the blood pumping. The Alpha grits his teeth, knees spreading ever so slightly. Instead of catching his balance, all Jack receives is a hard grope, nails digging into the meat of his ass as it’s spread in his workout pants.

“Jackie, Jackie, Jackie,” Gabriel’s voice tuts in a condescending tone that leaves Jack more breathless than he cares to admit, and he spits blood from his split lip, “Look at you, spreading out for me already? Acting like a damn bitch in heat? Bet you’re dying for my knot.” A shiver rolls down his spine as he chokes on the sudden need that explodes in his veins. God, he knows how big Gabe’s knot is and, shit, he’s nearly drooling at the idea of having himself stretched far too wide, accepting everything Gabriel has to offer him. 

The air is cool when his pants are pulled down, just enough to expose the round shape of his ass as he’s bent over, cheek pushed into the smooth plastic of the mat. His barely-there beard makes a satisfying rasping noise. Gabe’s hand is so warm and big as it gropes him, nails digging into his skin making marks he swears he’ll feel for days. 

“Fuck,” Jack spits out, nails clawing the mat as Gabe spreads him, almost unbalanced where his arm is pinned to his back. He’s sweaty from their fight but he’s clean everywhere else-- everywhere that matters. He wonders if the other Alpha knows-- if that’s why he clamps down on an ass check and bites until Jack groans out. It’s pain and pleasure and--fuck, Jack likes pain. He likes it way more than he cares to admit. 

“Gonna fuck you good, y’know? Gonna make that ass of yours beg for my knot. Fuck, you’re gonna be dripping for days.” A warm, wet sensation takes his attention, tongue sliding up the crack and pushed into his ass. Jack’s toes scramble for purchase he can’t grab as he pants, little noises falling from him. His body aches but he’s so wound up he could scream. His dick twitches, leaking in his work out pants as Gabe shoves his tongue in and in and-- shit, it’s so good. The push and pull, the sloppy wetness Jack can feel dripping down his ass and thighs. It collects on his balls for a strange, cool sensation that makes him dizzy.

“Look at you,” Gabriel starts when he pulls off, “You’re so fucking wet for me. I don’t think a proper Omega gets this wet for their Alpha, what a whore you are, Jack Morrison.” Jack finds no fault in what Gabriel says, nodding as fast as he can. He’s the gayest Alpha this side of the Mississippi, fuck he’d make himself wetter than an Omega in heat if he could just pop that knot right in. He’s dizzy with need, with that tongue moving to spread him open while a finger joins the party.

“Lube?” Jack rasps. The rough slide of Gabriel’s thick fingers makes him feel tender and raw. He’s not a true Omega; his knot aches with the knowledge he can’t produce his own slick to make this easier. There’s frustration in his tone, an edge that makes Gabriel rub a hand on the small of his back. A soft sound, a quiet shush as Gabe leans back to grab the bottle he’s been sneaking around for ages while convincing Jack fucking in the gym was the greatest idea ever.

“Slick, baby, fuck, you’re gonna be dripping,” Gabriel falls right back into his persona and Jack thanks him for it, giving him the chance to pretend, just for a bit, he can give his lover what he desires. The slick is cool, sharply contrasting the heat of Gabe’s fingers. It’s a strange sensation but it drives Jack crazy. The push, pull; sloppy sounds that leave him breathless. He loves every second of this, every bit of the stretch and burn that comes from being worked open, “Being good, you’re such a good little whore. Opening up for me, pushing back on my fingers, fuck. You are the biggest waste of a knot I’ve ever seen. You’d be a good bitch; fucked out and waiting to be pupped. Bet you’d get knocked up every fucking time.” The words soothe something in Jack, a keen rips through his throat as he rocks onto-- two? Three? Fingers? He’s lost track in the moment, the words and movements leaving him breathless.

“Fuck me,” Jack drags his face on the ground, shoving a hand in his own pants to squeeze his aching knot, “Alpha. Fuck. Me.” Teeth grit as he pushes back on fingers, pulling them in and out of himself for that delicious friction that makes him feel so good. There’s a rush of air behind and above him, a sucked in breath that Jack knows anywhere.

Gabriel’s always been good on his word. A quick adjustment has Jack lower, chest flush with the mat as Gabe pushes in slowly. Jack’s heart pounds with the realization of Gabe’s lack of condom. He’s going to drip for hours, need to sit on a towel there will be so much cum-- Jack squeezes the base of his knots as he shudders. Gabe stills, rubbing a small circle on his lower back. 

“--’m fine. Fine. Go on. Almost came. Sorry.” Jack mumbles out, embarrassed. Gabriel’s breath catches, hitching on the thought that the push could be just enough to get him off. It’s enough to make Gabe push hard, bottom out to the beginning of his already aching knot. The things Jack fucking Morrison can get him to do is astonishing. The sound that breaches his lover’s lips doesn’t help his situation. 

“Jesus, fuck, Jackie.” Gabriel laughs, leaning forward to let Jack adjust around him. The fellow Alpha pulses around him, almost dragging him in deeper. Fuck, if he didn’t know Jack had a knot on the base of his dick, he’d have thought Jack to be the sweetest Omega in existence; so excited to please without a second thought.

“Gonna fuck you so good, gonna knot you. Fuck, you’re so sweet for me.” Jack relaxes, shoulders lowered as Gabe fucks him like he’s promised for days now. The fight bleeding into fucking, rough but still having that edge of care that Jack doesn’t voice a craving for, but that Gabriel gives him without second thought. It’s sweet, need filled as his Alpha’s knot catches on his rim. Jack’s heart picks up pace, pounding in his chest as his own knot gives a pained throb. 

“Ready?” Gabe pants out, spreading Jack just a little more as one, two, three thrusts to push in his knot, pistoning his hips in short, hard thrusts to get himself off. Jack keens, the stretch is so good, each thrust pressing just right. His own hand jerks his dick, leaking against the fabric of his pants. His lover barely slows, cum pouring into him at a rate the leaves him feeling far too full, warm, and wet. A hand joins his, Gabe’s weight on his back. He feels protected in a way that rankles his instincts, but he doesn’t move to throw his lover off, especially not when a hand wraps itself around the base of his knot. A rhythmic squeeze that makes Jack keen, cumming hard in his pants. Gabriel doesn’t stop, even when Jack has fully released his load.

They pant, hearts jack-hammering in their chests. Gabe’s knot won’t deflate for half an hour, much to Jack’s excitement. Their hips bump with little thrusts, both not willing to give up the streaks of lightning pleasure that shoot up their spines.

“You did good, baby, so good for me.” Words whispered in Jack’s ear makes him shiver. He twitches when Gabe moves ever so slightly to wipe his thighs and dick off with a face rag, “Gonna touch you, okay? Gotta clean you up.” The most he can do is nod and thank God for a doting Alpha like Gabe. Gabriel would make a good mate for an Omega later on in his life. Though that thought doesn’t sit well with him; the moment is his. Gabriel is his but he has no ownership of him. Even with a knot so firmly locked within him. He can offer no home and family, he has nothing to give but his body and soul.

“Jackie, baby, gotta get out of your head,” A kiss is planted on his temple, fingers rubbing the now aching joint of his hips, “I can see that wrinkle. After I deflate, I’ll get you a good shower and help clean you out. Then we can take a nap and go to the next drill, okay?” It’s not really a question so much as a statement. Jack’s learned Gabriel knows what’s best for him after these moments. The degradation can hit him hard, break him in ways he doesn’t understand. It’s nice, though, to let someone like Gabriel take him down a peg and fix him. 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Jack’s voice is soft. Gabe hums in pleasured approval. They lay there, together, until Gabriel’s knot deflates. The man has never gone back on a single promise. He helps Jack up on shaky legs, brings him to the shower where he whispers the sweetest nothings Jack’s ever heard.

“You’re so good for me.” A hand pets down his thigh in a comforting gesture, “You give me everything.” Fuck, Jack does time and time again and it still doesn’t feel like enough, “You’re amazing.”

Jack only wishes he could believe him, the usual Alpha drabble that pours from their lips while knotted when the dopamine spikes. Jack wishes they could kiss and fall into the same bed night after night instead of making these clandestine meetings. They could be so much more, Jack craves the little futures he thinks for them-- but they can’t. Gabriel deserves better, more--

“I love you, “Gabriel mutters, three fingers in Jack’s ass, coaxing cum out as Jack pants against the shower wall. He’s hard, leaking from the tip as his knot swells with each brush of fingers against his prostate. He barely hears Gabe’s words, “I love you, I love you so much. Look at you, all of this? For me? Couldn’t ask for anything more, couldn’t ask for anything else.” 

Jack wishes he meant it.

Jack wishes Gabe would really mean those words out of the passionate embrace. But for now, this is fine.

Everything is fine.

He cums on Gabe’s fingers, curled into his chest and panting as water beats against his back. He can barely feel his Alpha wash his hands in the water and soap him down. Gabriel cleaning him is therapeutic and eases something tight within his chest. His first breath in a long while is relaxed, almost free.

“You with me again, Jackie? You’re drifting pretty hard.”

“Mhm, just felt nice.”

“Wish I believed you,” There’s a pregnant pause before Gabriel sighs, rubbing Jack’s back, “You’re my best friend, my best  _ guy, _ wish you’d talk to me about what’s going on.”

Jack laughs; fuck, he forgets that he admitted to loving Captain America far too much. His heart breaks a little more with each breath. Gabriel could be his everything. God, he wished he was.

“It’s nothing, Gabe, really. I had fun, both times. Promise. Same time next week?” Jack pulls back and there’s a look that crosses Gabe’s face. Something that’s hurt and torn-- Jack wants to help him, save him but there’s nothing he can do. 

“Yeah, sure. See you at drill?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my content, buy me a ko-fi?
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/R5R85YDO


	2. Tell Me You'll Never Love Me

The situation starts with a headache behind his eyes. The headache forms behind the eyes because of tension, Jack was told by a doctor once when he was much younger. The headache turns to a full blown migraine before the hour is up thanks to the enhancements. He’s nauseated, dizzy, and all light has become the enemy. It would be laughable if he wasn’t holed up in his bunk, pillow shoved over his eyes and face just to lessen all physical input. He can hear every step another makes, every breath sounds amplified. He wants to cry or puke or both at the same time when someone stands in front of his door and taps their foot. 

Jack doesn’t know how long he’s been in hiding when the door slides open. A pained noise escapes his lips at the sheer intensity the stimuli is. The grating of the door added to the steps taken. Jesus, it’s making his skull throb.

“Jackie, baby, you good?” A soft voice murmurs through the fog. Jack’s brain supplies Gabe, along with a silly rush of dopamine that makes him feel giddy even if he feels like throwing up on the object of his affection. The pillow is removed letting all the lights and sound back into his small enclosure. Jack whines in response. “Shit, you look pale. Have you been to medical?” 

“Shut up,” Jack, smoothly replies. The rasp of his own voice causes a tremor to roll down his spine. He feels vaguely sick, ready to turn over and away just to make sure he isn’t going to puke on Gabriel. Yes, let’s mess up an already messed up situation, Morrison. Don’t puke on Reyes, “Migraine, hurts.” He concludes, fumbling for the pillow to put back on his eyes to limit his exposure. 

“Gonna be right back okay?” Gabriel’s voice is barely more than a whisper and Jack feels elation and self loathing all at once. Gabe’s too good for him. The best. Fuck, he loves him. Loves him even more when Gabriel replaces the pillow on his head and tucks him in. Every beat of his heart aches with a need to keep him close and never let him go. A hand makes an aborted movement but Gabe is up and gone before Jack has the chance to ask him to stay. It hurts. It aches. 

Jack ends up sleeping but for how long he isn’t sure. He only wakes up when the pillow is removed from his eyes and replaced with a sleep mask. Gabriel’s voice is so sweet when he engages Jack to sit himself up. It’s nice, gentle… it’s everything Jack’s craving at the moment. A deep rooted need to be taken care of rears its ugly head. 

“Baby, gonna need you to lean on me okay? I’ve got water and some pills from medical. Nurse Aggie said these would help.” Everything he says sounds like pure gold. He’s gotten so used to people feeding him pills all he needs to do is swallow them dry and Gabe offering him a cool drink of water to finish the job. It’s nice, letting someone take the reins. There’s no expectation to be the strong, square jawed alpha everyone wants him to be. He can just be Jack, in love with a guy he’ll never have and it’s all okay.

“Thank you.” Jack grumbles, head turned into Gabe’s shoulder, trying to get the barest of his scent. He smells like the farm right before it rained, the way sun baked the clay in the rivers he used to play in as a child, and something below even those scents. It didn’t make sense but Jack has never smelled anyone like Gabriel Reyes. He wished the man was in a bottle, he’d never be stressed again.

“No problem, sunshine, just sleep.” 

Jack obeys without a second thought. 

* * *

Fingers card through his hair, blond hair tousled around. Sarg is gonna have a shit fit when Jack gets up. Everyone’s gonna have a shit fit. Anxiety wells in him before two fingers press against the base of his skull.  _ Oh _ , Jack’s brain supplies,  _ that’s nice _ . His body sags into warm, hard muscle with a heart beat his own slows to match.

“Take a deep breath, Morrison. Tell me how you feel?” Gabriel inquires. Jack can hear every sound reverberated in his chest. His voice may not be as deep as Jack’s but it’s still pleasant. It occurs to Jack what happened earlier. The migraine to end all migraines, Gabe stepping in. Fuck, if his heart flutters any harder he might need to check himself into medical for a heart evaluation.

“Better, head doesn’t hurt anymore.” Jack shifts the face mask off and blinks up at Gabe. It takes a moment for the picture to focus for him. Gabe smiles at him while fingers pet the back of his head. He’s amazing, he’s ethereal. 

Holy shit, Jack’s got it bad.

“Must be, your scent’s hitting some serious happy levels. Damn, I want whatever’s in those pills.” Gabe means well, means everything like a joke but Jack’s cheeks warm. He feels… embarrassed. He’s not a 13 year old boy anymore. He doesn’t get to shove his scent into whatever person is around him to assert his dominance, “Besides, it’s not that big of a deal. As part of the standard boyfriend package, I get to make fun of you.” Gabriel’s laugh is infectious, Jack catches himself chuckling with a grin before the words hit him.

Boyfriend package?

“Boyfriend package?” He has to ask, has to clarify. There’s absolutely no way in hell--

“Well, as your boyfriend, it’s my duty to make fun of you. So, yeah. Part of the package. Well, one of them. You’re already pretty close to the other one, multiple times a week. ” 

_ Boyfriend. _

**_Boyfriend._ **

Jack feels dizzy. His world is tilting, shifting beneath his feet, even though all he’s doing is leaning against Gabriel. Fingers pinch the base of his skull again, and the euphoric sensation fills his being again. A simple way to keep panic attacks at bay. Something he’s learned with Gabe. Something that must be part of the boyfriend package he wasn’t aware of.

“Jack, sunshine, baby, breathe. You’re freaking out on me. What’s up?” Gabe does his best to be so reassuring, a light at the end of the tunnel. Jesus Christ, he’s absolutely fucked.

“You’re my boyfriend?” Jack manages in a small voice.

Gabriel stops speaking, stunned into silence. Hurt flitters over his face before shock and a dawning realization.

“That’s why you won’t fucking kiss me, holy shit,” Gabe starts, it almost seems like a waterfall pours from his lips, “That’s why you shut down after we--what the fuck, man. Really? You always sneak into my bunk and want to cuddle-- don’t fucking lie you know you’re a fucking cuddle whore-- and you don’t think... I’m not sure whether you’re an idiot or... the world’s best player.” Gabe’s hand moves to tug at his hair. Jack knows that look, the way his eye fall shut for a moment before fingers pinch the bridge of his nose. He feels betrayed? Annoyed? Played? 

“I… You never said anything. I just assumed…” Jack goes quiet, leaning back to give him enough space to see Gabriel in all his glory. His shirt has been taken off to give Jack the closest to reassurance in skin to skin contact, typical of dating or mated pairs. His scent permeates the room as though he’s marked everything in the room as his, or more realistically: theirs, “You’re… you think you’re my boyfriend?”

Gabriel’s jaw set, he looks away. Everything in Jack’s body screams to fix this but he’s never been good at anything beyond a soldier. 

“Well, when you say it like that…” Gabe’s nose wrinkles and he moves to stand. He’s hurting, almost like a break up for a relationship that never happened, “No, we’re not. I guess I read into this too much.”

“-- But you didn’t,” Jack fumbles to save himself and what he wants, hand grabbing onto Gabriel’s wrist before he can even register what’s happened, “I didn’t… I didn’t know you wanted me like that. I thought you were just scratching an itch because they won’t let alphas near the omegas in the program. I thought I… I thought this was nothing but a stepping stone for you. You could have literally anyone you wanted, any Omega would fall to their knees for you. Why go for the dead end gay Alpha? I… it just… I don’t get it.”  

They both stare at each other for a long moment. Something in Gabriel’s head clicks before it does in Jack’s. A hand cups his cheek, thumb on the high ridge of his cheekbone.

“Pendejo, mother fucking-- _pendejo_ ,” Gabe chuckles before pulling Jack in close, “I like both, I can have both or end up with either or. I don’t know who told you we couldn’t interact with the Omegas in the program ‘cause we can but even if we weren’t, you’d never be my last ditch effort, Jackie. Hell, you’re my Goddamn go to number one pick. Every time. Always will be.” 

Jack thinks he might puke, cry, or make some embarrassing noise that might sound like a desperate keen. Their faces are so close, Jack can almost taste the skin of his lips. 

“Gabe…” Jack mumbles, eyes so blue and wide for a moment. Gabe can only do one thing: pull him closer, bridge the gap between them for a kiss that’s far more than just a kiss. It’s an affirmation of affection, trust, and more importantly: love. 

Jack’s been in love with Gabriel Reyes since the second week of SEP when he had to be picked up from the floor after collapsing post injection.

Gabriel’s been in love with Jack Morrison since he smiled at him in the second week of SEP before collapsing in his arm with violent tremors. 

“I don’t give a flying fuck that we’re both Alphas. Or… literally, anything else you’ve convinced yourself of, Morrison. Been saying I love you for months now and you haven’t gotten it through your thick skull? And they say you’re the smart one.” They both laugh and kiss again. Gabe cups him, pulls him flush against his chest to ease into a more comfortable position, “I love you, Jack Morrison. Holy shit, I love you. Freaked me the fuck out today when you weren’t at drills and missed our meetings. Fuck, warn me next time you’re not doing well.”

“Sorry, migraine. But… Jesus fuck, we’re a mess, aren’t we?”

“Just a little.”

“I love you too, you dumb fuck.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please offer to support me by buying me a coffee?
> 
> Ko-fi.com/R5R85YDO


End file.
